Killers
by Skovko
Summary: Eight male killers under one roof under contract by Shawn Michaels. When Shawn brings in a woman for the first time, not everyone is happy about the outcome. When she kills one of the eight men within the first five minutes, they're ready to tear her apart if Shawn will allow it. But there's a plan with everything.
1. A woman

"Gentlemen, gather around," Shawn said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their boss Shawn Michaels as he stood with a woman next to him. She was wearing low jeans and a little top that showed a bit too much of her cleavage but other than that, she looked like she couldn't give a fuck about the eight men in front of her.

"This is Sibyl," Shawn introduced her. "She'll be working here from now on."  
"A girl?" Dolph asked in disbelief.  
"No, Dolph, a woman," Shawn corrected him before introducing them to her. "This here is Dolph, Roman, Seth, Dean, Aleister, Bo, Viktor and Connor."  
"Where is she gonna stay? All rooms are taken," Seth said.  
"I got room in my bed," Viktor offered with a smirk.

All the men laughed at his little comment.

"Silence!" Shawn bellowed.

The room went dead quiet. She was impressed. They apparently had the highest respect for their boss which was a good thing. Very soon they would respect, if not fear, her too.

"She's gonna be taking over the room from the one of you who has been stealing money from me over the last two months," Shawn said.

They all looked at each other shocked as if they tried figuring out which one of them could have been stupid enough to do something like that.

"You got five seconds to come clean yourself," Shawn warned them.

Everyone was quiet as the five seconds ticked by. Shawn turned his head and looked at Sibyl.

"All yours," he said.

She took a step forward and yanked her top further down, exposing even more of her cleavage, her breasts threatening to pop out if she would lean over just the slightest. A quick glance down the row of men and without warning she took out the gun that had been stuck down the waistband of her jeans on her back and shot Bo. A gasp went through the men and Dean took a step forward.

"Motherfu..." He started.  
"Dean!" Shawn bellowed once again, making Dean go quiet. "Sibyl?"  
"He was the only one not staring at my breasts," she said dryly.  
"You're not that special, honey," Dean spat.  
"Viktor, Connor, search Bo's room. We'll wait here," Shawn said.

There was an eerie silence hanging in the air while they all waited. Bo's body was still just lying on the floor and the remaining five men just stared at her, ready if she turned out to be too trigger happy. After what seemed like forever Viktor and Connor finally returned with a locked suitcase they all knew belonged to Bo.

"This is the only thing we can't get open," Connor said.

Shawn took it from him and threw it on the ground in front of Sibyl. One nod to the woman and she shot the lock. The suitcase popped open and the men stared in disbelief at the money inside.

"Listen carefully. Sibyl here is moving into Bo's room. She is your equal, your co-worker and your friend. You will protect and respect her the same way you do each other. If anybody tries crossing a certain line with her, she has my permission to take you out. Do you understand?" Shawn looked around.

The men nodded and mumbled their agreements.

"Good," Shawn said and turned to Sibyl. "Welcome to the team and good work with Bo."  
"Thank you, sir," she said.  
"Seth will show you to your room while Dolph, Dean and Viktor as the funny guys they were just before get to clean up this mess," Shawn pointed at Bo.

She followed Seth in silence, well aware that he was stealing some glances at her while they walked. He finally stopped in front of an open door and held out his hand.

"Your room," he said.  
"Thanks," she gave him a little smile.  
"I'm sorry that we came across as assholes in there. We've just never had a woman on the team before," he said.  
"I kill just as good as the rest of you," she said.  
"You sure proved that," he let out a little giggle. "Welcome on board. You don't need to fear anybody in here. In the end we're all good men."  
"We're killers, Seth. None of us are good," she said.


	2. The story of a little girl

"No!" Dolph shouted.  
"Yes!" Shawn shouted.  
"I'm not doing it!" Dolph shouted.

The argument was so loud that everyone had soon gathered in a room near by to listen in on it. Sibyl was the last to enter.

"What's going on?" She asked.  
"You are," Roman answered.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"Your first assignment is with Dolph and he clearly doesn't want to," Connor answered.  
"For crying out loud," she rolled her eyes. "Is this how it's gonna go every fucking time? Are you really such little pussies that you can't work with a woman?"

She didn't realize she had raised her voice until she found both Shawn and Dolph in the room looking at her.

"Do we have a problem here?" She looked at Shawn.  
"No problem at all. You and Dolph are teaming up and pretty boy here will do as he's told," Shawn narrowed his eyes at Dolph. "Right?"  
"Right," Dolph agreed. "But if she messes up, I'm leaving her ass behind."  
"You will protect her just as she will protect you. Get your head out of your ass or I will have to replace you," Shawn warned him.

An hour later Dolph and Sibyl moved into the dark building together. It was supposed to be an easy job - in and out, kill one man - but someone must have briefed him since three guards roamed the place inside.

"Shawn, we got company," she said in her headset. "Three more."  
"Get out and wait for backup," Shawn said.  
"Screw this!" Dolph sneered.  
"No, Dolph!" She snapped.  
"What's going on?" Shawn asked.  
"Fuck! He ran after them on his own. I gotta..." Her words were cut off by the sound of gunshots.  
"What's going on, Sibyl?" Shawn raised his voice. "Talk to me!"

He only got silence in return. Silence was the only thing he never liked when he sent them out on missions. Words, noises, gunshots... anything but silence. Five long minutes went by before he heard her voice again.

"Fuck! Dolph, you idiot, why would you run after three men alone?" She sighed. "He's dead, Shawn."  
"Get out!" He ordered.  
"I can do this," she said.  
"I said get out! It's an order!" He yelled.

Again nothing but silence came. He heard her breathing for one long minute and then one single gunshot reached his ears. Her breathing got louder and faster and he knew she was running to get out. For a while he just listened to her as she made her escape and then the sweet words he craved to hear.

"I got him," she said.  
"Return home," he said.

He was both angry and relieved when she finally made her way back. Her entire face was one of guilt. Although she had done good, he had to yell at her in front of everyone else. She wasn't getting a free pass at going against an order just because she still had gotten the job done. She was to be treated just like the men and he would have yelled at them in front of everyone else too.

"Next time you fucking obey an order!" He yelled. "Or you'll be the one being replaced. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
"Good. You did good though, kid, and as for Dolph..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is not on you. Don't beat yourself up for his mistake."

She nodded and as soon as he removed his hand from her shoulder, she retreated to her room. She hadn't been sitting in there for long when a knock on the door sounded. Seth stuck his head in and gave her a warm smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"If you feel like it," she shrugged her shoulders.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

"You heard Shawn. Dolph's death is not on you. He always was a show off and we all knew he would do something stupid tonight to try and look better than you," he said.  
"He's still dead and I was supposed to protect him," she said.  
"This job isn't easy. We all got assignments that keep us awake at night. Just bad luck that you get that on your first one," he said.  
"Really? You got a death keeping you awake too?" She asked.  
"I do," he sighed. "Not one of ours though."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"There was a girl. A little girl. She got caught in the crossfire and I couldn't stop it," he looked down at his hands. "It's not important. It's in the past. I just wanted to tell you not to hang your head low because of what happened."

She reached over and took his hand.

"I want you to tell me the story of the little girl," she said.

He looked up and met her eyes. The memory often haunted him but he had sworn never to talk about it again, hoping it would disappear on its own with time. He knew he was lying to himself so when he met her eyes, he decided the silence had gone on long enough.

"We were sent out to take out this man who lived in a huge house," he said.  
"You and who?" She asked.  
"All of us," he answered.  
"Eight people for one man?" She asked.  
"No, eight people for all his guards. We needed to get in unseen and unheard so the guards had to be taken down by hand and at the same time," he said.  
"Makes sense," she nodded.

He took a deep breath and she squeezed his hand, silently urging him to continue.

"We spread out and shortly after I heard two gunshots. He was supposed to be home alone but I knew right then and there the wife had to be home too for the gunshots to go off that fast after each other. You know how we work. Leave no witnesses," he said.

Again she nodded and squeezed his hand. This was so hard for him, yet he wanted to get it off his chest.

"So I walked out of the room I had been in and moved towards the sounds when all of the sudden this little girl stepped out in front of me from one of the other rooms. She can't have been more than 10 maybe. She looked at me with big scared eyes and asked where her mum was," he continued.

He felt the tears in his eyes as he thought back at the little kid that had looked so scared.

"I was just about to reach for her and tell her to go hide when Aleister came walking out. He put up that sick little smile he always does when he's about to kill. I screamed no at him but before the little girl could even react, he shot her in the back of her head," he said.

He pulled his hand out of hers and buried his face in both of his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"This job will get to you. You will get these ugly memories that you just have to figure out how to live with," he said.  
"Have you figured it out?" She asked.  
"No," he buried his head deeper in her embrace. "She was just a little girl. She didn't deserve to die. Aleister is... dark. He never says anything but rest assure he knows everything that goes around and he has no conscience. He's just one black soul."


	3. Angel of death

"Here comes the angel of death," Viktor proclaimed as she entered the room next day.  
"Angel of death? That's really as far as your creativity goes?" She asked.  
"You killed both Bo and Dolph so far. It suits just fine," he answered dryly.  
"Whatever you say, crazy man," she shook her head. "Where's Seth, Roman and Dean?"  
"Out cleaning your mess," Aleister answered.  
"Oh, it speaks!" She rolled her eyes.  
"They're out taking care of those three witnesses you left behind and bringing home Dolph for a proper burial," Connor said.  
"Just stay the fuck away from us," Viktor said.

She turned around and started walking out of the room. At the same time the door in the other end opened and Seth, Roman and Dean made their presence known.

"All taken care of," Roman said.

She didn't turn around but continued out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked.  
"Just told her to stay away from us," Viktor answered.  
"Stop being such an asshole towards her. We're supposed to be a team," Seth said.  
"We don't play with girls," Connor said.  
"Like you could ever handle a woman like that," Seth spat.

He walked towards the door she had slammed and disappeared out of it before any of the men could think of a good comeback line.

"I could if I would," Connor grumbled.  
"I won't blame her if she puts a bullet in you," Roman said.

Seth walked into her room and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a sideways hug.

"Don't let them get to you," he said.  
"They call me angel of death," she sighed.  
"Ha!" He snorted. "Well, they're not wrong, are they? We are all angels of death in here. They should take a look in the mirror."  
"I see us all as devils," she gave him a tired smile.  
"If there's a hell, we sure belong there," he smiled back.  
"You think Satan can handle us?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he'll put us all over his knee and give us the worst spanking ever," he answered.

The image of that happening made her giggle and he couldn't help but laugh too. It was a weird way of cleaning the air but at least it made them feel better.

"We're burying Dolph tonight. You should come," he said.  
"I don't think I'm welcome," she said.  
"Screw Connor and Viktor. Those two meatheads don't get a saying in anything around here. Seriously, you should come," he said.

She didn't come. She watched it from a window in a dark room instead. Dolph got a good burial. Not like Bo who was dumped in a hole without a word or a single tear shed. He had crossed the boss which meant he had crossed the brotherhood they all shared.

After the burial the men gathered in a room and shared a few rounds of Scotch. Not many words were being shared but they all felt the same. One of their warriors had fallen and it hurt them all. One by one they said their goodnights and went in different directions. In the end only Seth, Roman and Dean were left. Seth looked around to make sure all doors were closed before opening his mouth.

"I told her," he said. "About that little girl back in January."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"She was such a mess after Dolph that I had to let her know we all have our demons to battle with," Seth answered.  
"What else did you tell her?" Roman asked.  
"Relax, I didn't tell her about our plans. I wanted to but I know I can't. She was brought in here with the same mindset as we had back then. If she finds out we're planning on leaving, she might rat us out to Shawn," Seth said.  
"Good. Keep her in the dark," Dean said.  
"Don't worry. You know you can trust me," Seth sighed. "I just can't help but feel she doesn't belong here and it has nothing to do with her being a woman. I just can't put my finger on what it is. It's just a feeling I have."

Their private conversation was cut short as two gunshots sounded through the entire house. They jumped up and ran. Aleister and Shawn came out of their rooms, running alongside of them to find the remaining three members of their group. Seth almost flew through the door to her room, practicually stumbling over the dead bodies of Viktor and Connor on the floor. In the other end she sat up against the wall with a gun in her hand, shaking violently, her hair a mess, tears streaming down her face, her top ripped half open and her panties lying on the floor close to the two men.

"Shit!" Roman said lowly as he took in the scene.

Seth gathered himself and hurried towards her, crouching down in front of her, gently taking the gun out of her hand.

"Hey, Sibyl, it's alright. You're alright. It's me, Seth. I'm not here to harm you," he spoke calmly.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"They tried... They tried..." She stuttered.  
"I know," he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to explain it to me. You're safe now."

She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back through his shirt as she was sobbing into his chest. He held her tight, allowing her to get it all out. He turned his head just enough to look at the others standing behind him.

"I fucking warned them!" Shawn was pissed off. "They crossed the line and paid for it."  
"How do you want to handle this?" Roman asked.  
"Throw them in a hole and let them rot," Shawn growled. "Seth, take care of her."  
"Will do," Seth said.  
"Get her in some clothes and take her to another room while we clean this one," Shawn said.

Dean stood closest to the closet and without thinking he grabbed a pair of shorts he spotted and walked over and handed them to Seth. Seth managed to get them on her so she was no longer half naked.

"Alright, come on," he helped her up while holding her ripped top in place so her breasts wouldn't be shown.

He lifted her over the bodies and walked her away from her room and into his. He found a shirt in his own closet and handed it to her. He turned around while she got out of the top and put on his shirt.

"Thank you," she finally said.  
"Don't worry about it. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he said.  
"No, I can't," she said.  
"I'll sleep on the floor," he said firmly and grabbed a pillow. "Don't worry about me or anything else than getting some sleep. It's all being taken care of."  
"Why would they do that to me?" She whimpered.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, once again pulling her into his arms.

"Probably because I told them earlier they could never handle a woman like you. They felt like they had to prove something. I'm sorry but I'm afraid this one is on me," he said.  
"You didn't do that to me. It could never be your fault," she said.  
"Just sleep, okay?" He maneuvered her down on her back and put the blanket over her. "Sleep, Sibyl. They're gone. They can never hurt you again."


	4. Burn it down

There was a tense atmosphere in the entire house through out the next day. There was no denying that in the short amount of time she had been there, their numbers had been cut down to half. Four out of eight men had died and even though she had taken one of the spots, they were still missing three more.

"Sibyl, a word?" Shawn approached her during the afternoon.

Seth watched as she walked with Shawn to his office, wondering what it could be about.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked once they were alone in his office.  
"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm not sending you out the next couple of days, not until I'm completely sure you're stable enough," he said.

She sighed loudly. She couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I know how it looks. Death has been around since I came here," she said.  
"None of this is on you. I asked you to find the traiter and you did. Dolph was being a smartass as usual. And Connor and Viktor... well, they had it coming for what they tried to do to you," he said.

She nodded, lost for words right in that moment.

"I need to find three more to join the group and that takes time. I can't really advertise in the papers for this sort of job and I most certainly don't hire the first happy murderer I come across. I need to be absolutely sure before bringing anyone in here. I don't need to tell you all that. I'm sure you remember all the times we met before I finally took a chance on you," he chuckled a bit.  
"Oh, I remember just fine," she said. "You were one tough motherfucker to dance with."  
"I have to be," he said.

Once she had been out of sight, Seth had turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Aliester standing there. Typical the silent man to also move silently and scare the shit out of him.

"Jesus, Aliester, don't sneak up on people like that," Seth said.

He moved past Aliester and into another room to get away but the other man just followed.

"Are you taking her with you?" Aliester asked.  
"Taking her where?" Seth asked.  
"When you leave," Aliester answered.  
"I'm not leaving," Seth started to feel uneasy.  
"I've heard you talk with Roman and Dean. I know what you're planning," Aliester said.  
"What the hell? Are you always sneaking around like that, listening in on people's private conversations?" Seth sneered.

He felt angry but he also felt scared. He hoped his anger would be enough to make Aliester back down even though he knew better. Aliester never backed down.

"I haven't told Shawn," that sick smile appeared on Aliester's face. "Yet."  
"What the fuck do you want?" Seth sneered.  
"What do I want?" Aliester sneered back. "No, Seth, what exactly do you want?"

They both went quiet as a gun was pointed directly to the back of Aliester's head. It was a surprise to both of them that someone could sneak around the same way Aliester could. Nothing usually went past his nose, yet he had failed to hear her coming.

"I want you to tell me a story about a little girl," she said.  
"Sibyl?" Seth asked worried when she brought up that story.  
"What girl?" Aliester asked.  
"Oh, you know. I doubt you've killed many children even though I wouldn't put it past you, you sick fuck," she said.  
"Yeah, I killed that little honey blonde kid and I fucking loved it," he chuckled.  
"Shut up!" She sneered. "Her name was Clarice and she was 9 years old. She was no threat to you."  
"She was a witness and we don't leave witnesses," he said.  
"Neither do I," she said.

She spun them both around and looked over his shoulder at the open door as they heard feet running towards the room. Roman and Dean almost stumbled inside.

"Someone slit Shawn's throat!" Roman shouted.

He stopped dead in his tracks and so did Dean as they looked at the scene in front of them.

"I got a pretty good idea who it was," Seth said dryly while nodding his head towards her.  
"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"Isn't that pretty clear?" Roman growled.  
"All this for a fucking child?" Aliester laughed.  
"All this for my sister. Well, for my entire family, I suppose, but mostly for Clarice," she said.  
"Oh, shit," Seth said lowly.

Without further warning she fired the gun, sending Aliester straight into the darkness, a place she was pretty sure he had crawled out from to begin with. Seth, Roman and Dean were all fast to pull out their own guns but she was just as fast as them and jumped behind Seth, putting the gun to his head.

"Don't," she said warningly.  
"I got a clean shot," Dean warned her right back.  
"No one needs to die," Seth tried reasoning. "Tell her, Roman. Tell her what we've been planning to do."

One look at Seth's pleading eyes and Roman decided it was worth a shot.

"We're planning to leave and start on our own," he said.  
"Well, isn't that just the right timing now that you're the only ones left?" She asked.  
"You made it damn easy for us, that's true," he answered.  
"Now you tell us the truth," Dean growled.  
"Bo, true. Dolph, true. They made it damn easy for me being the assholes they were. Viktor and Connor I invited into my room, killed them and staged the setting. You were rather sweet to me, Seth. And Shawn was just pure luck. I saw my chance and took it," she said.  
"Now what?" Roman asked.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Now we finish this," she answered.  
"Come with us," Seth said.  
"Oh, screw you!" She said annoyed. "I never wanted a life like this. I only wanted to hunt down the people responsible for my family's demise," she said.  
"You got him," Seth whined.  
"You three are still standing," she hissed in his ear.  
"Still got a clean shot," Dean reminded them all.  
"You think you can take me down without me taking Seth with me?" She looked at Dean.  
"Seth?" Dean asked.

Seth closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he looked at Dean and mouthed the word "shoot". He could only hope she wouldn't take him down with her. Dean pulled the trigger and she sank down behind Seth with a hole in her forehead. Seth grabbed the edge of a table near by to steady himself while Roman walked over and took the gun from her dead hand. He took out the magazine and looked at Seth.

"No bullets," he said.  
"She only had the one to kill Aliester?" Dean asked.  
"That was all she needed. She never planned on leaving this place alive," Seth sighed. "She was sneaking around like Aliester was. He overheard us at some point and I bet you she did the same. She knew we were done here and she decided to give us a chance to prove we're better."  
"And we are," Roman said.  
"Now what?" Dean asked.

Seth looked down at her. If it hadn't been for the hole in her head and her brain being splattered out on the floor, she would have looked rather peaceful.

"Dig two holes. One for Aliester and Shawn and one for her. She doesn't deserve to lie with those assholes," he said.  
"And this place?" Dean asked.  
"This place holds many secrets and I doubt we'll be able to find all of Shawn's hiding places," Roman said.  
"Burn it down," Seth said.


End file.
